


Family

by jenniferjun1per



Series: Rebelcaptain Week [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Babies, F/M, Family, Post-Battle of Scarif, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 07:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenniferjun1per/pseuds/jenniferjun1per
Summary: Jyn struggles with motherhood.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Rebelcaptain Week on tumblr - Day 1: Family

Baby Lyra’s cries echoed through the small confines of their quarters, and Jyn got up immediately to pick her up from her small bassinet. She had lost count of how many times Lyra had woken that night, and she had pretty much given up on sleep. She cradled the small bundle in her arms, shushing her softly. She tried feeding her, changing her, but still Lyra wouldn’t settle. At a loss, she bundled her up and stepped out into the corridor, hoping a long, winding walk through the base would calm her.

 

It was early still, not too many people about, but when Jyn got to the hangar Bodhi was there checking the flight logs on one of the cargo ships.

 

“Jyn!” he called when he saw her, coming down the ramp of the ship. “And Lyra!” as soon as he saw the baby his face lit up, wiping his hands furiously on a rag. “Here, let me hold her.”

 

Jyn reluctantly handed her baby over, and was rather dismayed when she settled in Bodhi’s arms, Bodhi cooing and making ridiculous noises.

 

“Hello little one! How nice of you to visit Uncle Bodhi! What have you been doing with mama while papa is away? Hmm?” he tickled her little chin and to Jyn’s surprise, Lyra let out a happy gurgle.

 

“She’s been crying. A lot.” Jyn answered for her daughter. She swiped at her eyes, and couldn’t stifle a yawn as it came on. Bodhi looked over at her, noticed the dark smudges under her eyes.

 

“You need some sleep.” he stated, rocking Lyra as she started to squirm, “Why don’t you leave Lyra with me and go have a nap?”

 

Jyn balked. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust Bodhi, she just didn’t trust that anyone could take care of her child like she could. And besides, Lyra was  _ her _ child, so shouldn’t she be the one to take care of her?

 

“Thanks but we’re okay. Besides, you have work to do.” she took Lyra from Bodhi’s arms and walked away, missing the look of hurt that flashed over his face.

 

\---

 

They made it back to their quarters but Lyra still hadn’t settled. She was howling, her little cheeks flushing red, when there was a knock on the door. Completely flustered, Jyn almost swore under her breath as she answered the door, Lyra screaming on her shoulder.

 

“I heard some distress and thought you could use a distraction.” Chirrut leaned on his stick, smiling serenely.

 

“It’s quite alright, Chirrut. I can handle this.” Jyn patted Lyra’s back, but this did nothing to stop the howling.

 

“Oh I didn’t say you couldn’t handle it. I am very confident that you can.” he reached out for the baby, and reluctantly again, Jyn placed Lyra in his arms. The guardian whispered some words into the baby’s ear, and almost immediately she calmed. Jyn felt a tightness in her gut that she didn’t want to name. It felt traitorously like envy.

 

“Thank you Chirrut,” Jyn took Lyra from his arms, “but I think she just needs to be fed.” Even though she had tried that already, she hoped Chirrut wouldn’t recognize the lie.

 

Chirrut only smiled knowingly. “I’ll leave you to it then. Just remember, it is not weak of you to ask for help sometimes. When you can, that’s when you realize your strength.”

 

The door shut quietly behind him.

 

\---

 

The ship had only just touched down, and Jyn was already waiting patiently in the hangar, a squirming Lyra in her arms. The ramp came down and Cassian stepped out, barely on solid ground before Jyn practically jumped on him.

 

“I’m so glad you’re back.” she breathed into his shoulder, one arm wrapped tightly around his neck and the other carefully cradling Lyra.

 

“Well I think I need to be away more often if this is how I’m greeted when I get back.” he kissed her softly on the forehead, before she lifted her face to his and captured his lips with hers, and she would have gotten lost in that kiss except for the wriggling baby in her arms, clamoring for attention. 

 

“Oh little one, I haven’t forgotten about you.” Cassian took Lyra from Jyn’s arms, and the baby immediately quieted as her eyes alighted on her father’s face. Jyn would never stop being amazed at how Cassian was with their daughter, how his face would soften, how his eyes would shine, how gentle his hands were. Cassian placed a soft kiss to Lyra’s cheek, careful not to irritate her too much with his stubble. It still tickled her though, and she let out the most delighted gurgle Jyn had ever heard from her, and Jyn didn’t think her heart could grow any bigger as she stood on the ramp of that ship.

 

\---

 

“You should get some sleep.” They were back in their quarters, Cassian holding Lyra as he watched Jyn flit about the room.

 

“You sound like Bodhi.” she smirked, picking up clothes from the floor, tidying blankets in Lyra’s bassinet. “Anyway, there’s too much to do.”

 

“Leave it.” he said, walking over and stilling her arm with his hand.

 

“Fine.” she dropped what she was doing, looking around anxiously. “Here, give her to me, she needs to be fed.” she reached for Lyra.

 

“She’s just been fed. She’s fine.” Sure enough Lyra was sleeping peacefully in her father’s arms. “You need to sleep, you look-”

 

“That bad, huh?” Jyn laughed humorlessly.

 

“I was going to say, you look exhausted.” he slipped his arm around her waist, “and for the record, still beautiful.”

 

Jyn smiled weakly. She appreciated Cassian’s kindness, she appreciated everyone’s kindness, but in truth she felt defeated. She had never had to rely on anyone, she had always taken care of herself, and shouldn’t it be the same with her child? Shouldn’t she be able to take care of her? The fact that she, alone, couldn’t calm her own child, rankled her heart.

 

“I don’t know what I’m doing wrong.” she didn’t want to admit it, didn’t want to show her weakness, but Cassian looked at her with so much open admiration in his eyes that she broke. “I can’t even calm my own baby.” she sat down heavily on the bed, her head in her hands.

 

The bed dipped slightly as Cassian sat down gently beside her.

 

“This was always going to be tough, bringing a baby into this world we live in.” he put his hand on her knee but she still refused to look up. “We always knew that. But Jyn-” he tilted her chin up and she finally met his eyes. “You are not alone. You know that, right?”

 

Jyn paused. Of course she knew she was not alone, she had gotten used to his presence beside her over the years, had grown accustomed to Baze and Bodhi and Chirrut, and even Kaytoo. They were her family now.

 

“I know that. I do.” she nodded her head, as if she were trying to have that information penetrate her skull.

 

“You don’t have to do everything. I’m here too, remember?”

 

She chuckled, remembering Chirrut’s words. “Chirrut told me I shouldn’t be afraid to ask for help.”

 

“You see? I knew making friends with that guardian was a good idea.”

 

“ _ What _ ?  _ I _ made friends with him, not you!”

 

Cassian laughed quietly, taking care not to jostle the sleeping baby in his arms. Jyn couldn’t help but smile as Lyra sighed contentedly, her lips pursing in sleep as she must have been dreaming of feeding.

 

“You’re strong, and you’re capable, and there are always going to be things mama can do better than anybody.” he squeezed her knee, “But you don’t have to do everything, and besides, baby Lyra might want to visit with her Uncle Bodhi or Uncle Baze sometimes.”

 

Jyn smiled, her shoulders relaxing as she remembered the look on Bodhi’s face when he saw Lyra. She repeated Chirrut’s words in her head, and she knew in her heart how wise the guardian was. She was always going to be fiercely protective of Lyra, but she realized she didn’t have to do it alone.

 

“Well,” she conceded, slowly crawling underneath the covers, “I guess I could spare a few minutes for a short nap.” Cassian almost rolled his eyes, but instead he just helped pull the blankets up to her chin.

 

“Sleep well, my love.” he kissed her softly on the forehead. 

 

As Jyn slipped slowly into unconsciousness, the last thing she heard was Cassian’s soft voice, singing a sweet lullaby in a beautiful language she didn’t understand.

**Author's Note:**

> It seems like an accepted thing in the fandom that if they had a daughter they would name her Lyra, so that's what I went with (also I was too lazy and unimaginative to come up with my own lol)


End file.
